


Somebody's Watching Me

by MonochromeDreams



Series: HQWW: AraKita [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fittings, M/M, Spanking, Testing the kink waters, They're In Love Your Honor, one (1) spank, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/pseuds/MonochromeDreams
Summary: Love comes in many forms. Kita counts himself lucky to be able to observe them all.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: HQWW: AraKita [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Somebody's Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> One, Two, Three

Kita has, not so secretly, been watching Aran through this whole process. From the moment they stepped into the old, wooden building and the tailor told him to strip and change into his montsuki up to now as Aran starts shifting underneath his stare. He’s been watching him closely. Unsurprisingly, Kita would like to see more.

"I'm gonna tear a hole in this, I can just feel it."

Maybe. If Kita doesn't tear a hole in it first. 

He runs his eyes up the block of fabric hiding a beautifully sculpted back. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the tailor shift where he's bent over marking the hem of Aran's hakama. The poor man's long suffering look only deepens when Aran shifts his weight again. He mutters something stern under his breath and Aran widdles out an apology. Calloused hands tug lightly at the sleeves, testing the material with small, overly careful circles. Kita glances at the crests printed on it. Aran took almost 3 hours picking it out when presented with a book full of them. Fold after fold etched their way onto the handsome features of his face. His brow creased and his nose twitched. Kita knew Aran for his quick decision making on the court, and had thought that it would apply here too, but as time had marched on he'd started to see it. That concern that everything go right. That it all be perfect for the time coming. For when he hands himself to Kita and Kita does the same. 

Aran meets his eyes in the mirror, before averting his gaze. He cocks his head.

"You’ll be okay." Kita says softly, turning his attention back to the rolled pages of the catalog he’d tucked into his bag before they left. “That or I’ll put a hole in you first.”

Aran laughs, nervous wobbling mixed into the sweet sound of it. "Delivery could use some work." Aran half-turns, smiling at him and earning himself another scalding glare from the old tailor.

He listens to Aran croak out another apology. Kita sniffs, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and tapping the catalogue he stashed earlier against his thigh.

This is nice, Kita thinks. Traditional, simple, and it does suit him. 

But it hides too much.

They had settled on a Shinto wedding and a modern reception. ' _Spensive were_ Aran's first words and _Alright_ were his next. Kita pushed for it anyway. If only to make someone listen to all the research he did. Listed all the facts, why they should do it, the benefits, the cons, why the cons didn’t really matter in the end. Aran sat quietly nodded his head and stared starry-eyed at him. Kita will pay for the wedding if Aran pays for the reception. It takes no effort to get him to agree. Again. Kita was happy it'd been so simple.

 _"Why the show if no one's comin'?"_ He asked while he absentmindedly dried plates. Pressed shoulder to shoulder while the crickets chirped outback, Kita handed him a sudsy pot. He had said it's what Grandma wants, of course. What she's always wanted for him. But there was romance hidden in the subtle dreamy look in his eye as he stared into the suds of dishwater. Fascination from a child who’d seen it once in person when he was too young and then once more on the big screen when he got a bit older. Leave it to Aran to want to satisfy every one of his whims and desires. He had leaned over and dropped one kiss on the top of his head.

In no uncertain terms, Kita wanted it and now he’s got an eyeful. Aran looks good. Gentle, but strong, in his formal wear. Older, more mature. The fat from boyhood melted away and replaced with a square jawline. He’s grown into his features. Less soft and more sharp. Aran looks like a man, a grown man, and a handsome one at that. It’s nice to see him in his wedding wear, but there’s too much of him hidden underneath all those loose layers.

“Is it bad?” he asks, eyes darting between Kita and his own reflection. 

Kita’s thumb drifts over the naked skin of his ring finger. He leans back, absently flipping through the catalog. “We're goin' suit shopping after this.” He says, rolling up the magazine with some finality.

“Just say it looks bad!” Aran looks to the tailor with despair in his eyes. The tailor silently takes the haori before Aran can spill anything unsightly on it and ushers him behind the privacy screen.

***

Kita manages to sweet-talk his way into a little suit shopping and boba, for old times sake. They take the train out to a midgrade city with a midgrade department store. Nothing serious, just off the rack suit jackets and two pieces.

It is imperative to note that Kita likes his gifts wrapped nicely, with care, and to remain pleasant surprises until the very end.

First, he gets his boba. To quench his thirst during these troubling times. Taro. Large. Extra pearls. Fries from the burger shop across the way. As a treat. Now he waits.

“Ain't a fan of this one...” the curtain rustles, but Aran refuses to come out, even though he’s been dressed for a while.

Kita walked in and browsed for approximately 10 minutes before he spotted this beauty. Plucked it right off the rack and sent Aran straight to the dressing room. The hard part is done. Now all he has to do is strut. if only he'd come out of the dressing room.

His fingers drum against the leather ottoman just outside of the curtains blocking his view. He cannot understand these sudden bouts of shyness. It takes a lot for Aran to look bad and he's seen him at his absolute worst more recently than not.

“Worried about the ‘razzi, Mr. Big Shot?” Kita says through a small smile, he swirls his drink and he hears Aran huff.

“I’m worried my junk is hangin’ out.” 

Kita takes another long sip of his boba. 

“Come on, let’s have a look.” He leans forward just the slightest, the chair squeaking underneath him “Take your socks off and look presentable.”

“Oh, gettin' picky, are we?” Aran drawls out the word. The words roll perfectly in his ears and over his nerves.

At the bottom of the curtain he sees Aran hop around on his feet before successfully removing his socks and putting his sandals back on. He hears the curtain slide back more than he sees it.

Aran stands a little awkwardly in the doorway of the dressing room, hands tucked into the shorts. Draped in red velvet. A burgundy slim suit jacket, and a pair of chino shorts.

“A little flashy for your taste, ain't it, Shin?” Aran sucks in a breath, stands a little straighter. "Size up next time."

Kita traces the line of his leg with his eyes all the way up . There’s another sip of his tea.

“You’ve done somethin' to me.” Kita says, "Spin."

“Not me." Aran does a slow step turn. "Yer always this bad. You just needed someone to drag it out to the light.” he chuckles, holding out his hand for the drink sitting next to Kita “Was just thinkin’ about what a handsome young man you've grown into, Kita-san.” 

Kita sips his drink, tapping the catalog against his shin. His eyes flick up to Aran’s.

“What’s that in yer pocket?” 

Aran smiles something cocky. It might have just the smallest affect on him.

"A weapon." 

Kita snorts, crossing the floor to hand Aran his juice. The air in the building could be a little colder, if he really thinks about it. "You kiss yer mommy without that mouth?"

Aran shakes his drink, just enough for the ice to rattle. Something warm twists in his gray eyes and slides its way into the pit of Kita's gut. Kita takes the time to run his hands over an already straight lapel. Aran doesn't move from where he's standing, sipping his juice. He watches sunburnt knuckles run slow down the breast of the velvet suit jacket. Heat rolls from him in waves and Kita leans into it as discreetly as he can, the glitter of moisturizer caught in Aran’s jugular notch calls him closer 

"Talk to me nice, Shin." Aran whispers, low and warm against his ear.

Kita hums, dragging his thumb against the cheap satin lapels. His calluses catch the snags and tug them through with uncomfortable little snaps. “Color’s nice.”

Aran hums above him, leaning to plant his nose in Kita’s hair.

“But maybe not. Take it off and we’ll look for somethin’ else at home.”

***

It’s been a long time since he’s been carried anywhere, but Aran manages to bodily carry him past the genkan and up a flight of stairs all while only almost tripping on the first few steps. 

Lucky him. 

The moment his back hits the bed Kita tugs the collar of his t-shirt, desperate to get a look at the taut muscle that’s been hiding under all those clothes today. Aran holds him, catches the wrist scrabbling at his shirt and presses it into the sheets. He presses warm kisses against his mouth and Kita wants to deny him, but the moment his tongue swipes a solid line over his bottom lip he opens. Aran bites down enough to feel the meat of his bottom lip give underneath his incisor. Kita ruts up underneath him rolling hard against the leg pressed between his thighs, his denim rubbing the skin of his thigh raw. Aran drops his body to pin him underneath his weight. Kita squirms, spreads his legs and presses kiss after kiss on any part of Aran’s face that he can get his mouth on.

“Shin.” Aran breaths.

Kita isn’t sure how Aran has so much control. He’s _hard_. He has been since they left the shop. He saw it. Resting against his thigh in his shorts and when Aran shifted on the train in those loose fitting shorts. He feels it pressed against his pants leg. Kita is hot, he’s ready, he wants to swallow Aran whole and carry him deep. 

“You do it.”

Ah. 

The weight on his chest lets up and Kita feels madness slowly take over. He and Aran stare for a moment, before Aran leans over and reaches into the night stand. He rummages before producing a bottle of lubricant, solidly placing it into Kita’s hands.

“Show me.” It comes out breathy, like he’s run a marathon and they’ve barely made it past foreplay. “I wanna see.”

He squeezes the bottle in his hand and the look in Aran’s eye trills a warm spike of pleasure down his spine. Something heavy and full of desire rests deep in the glassy look in his eye.

Kita likes to think he was a little more reluctant.

“You wanna see?” he parrots, rolling the hem of his shirt in his hand. 

Aran nods, chest rising with each slightly labored breath.

He leans back, crawling back towards the headboard.

“Might kill ya.” Kita says, settling back with the barest hint of a smirk. 

Aran sits on the space near the foot of the bed, evening out his breathing. “Always knew you wanted me dead.”

Kita chuckles, waiting for Aran to settle. It isn’t like him, but something daring spurs him on. Something sweet and sensual and heady. He sets up on his knees, tugging up slowly on the hem of his shirt. 

Aran watches the reveal, inch by creamy inch of skin. Kita’s body is taut. Every slow deliberate creep upward keeps him fixated on each new swath of skin opened up for his exploration. The strength of his core gives way to the dusky brown nipple and then to the beautiful line of his neck. Aran sets his jaw and clenches his teeth. 

Kita looks at him, eyes hooded and smirking as he drops the shirt and starts work on those uncomfortably tight jeans. 

Joy sparks in Kita’s chest, Aran hangs on to his every move. It’s not sexy. He has trouble popping the button to his pants, but Aran stares it down like its the single most erotic thing he’s ever done. He feels like he should have some sort of monologue. Like he should talk to Aran. He doesn’t have that in him just yet, but if Aran keeps staring him down like that, he might just find it in him. 

Kita struggles to get out of his jeans, pushes as hard as he can against the stiff fabric. Shifting and rocking until he hears the sound of Aran’s voice. A little lost.

“Slow.”

Kita pauses, just able to get his jeans around his thighs. He sucks in a breath, relaxes, and leans on to his back, pressing up and out of his jeans as slow as he thinks he can get away with it. His legs fall, he looks to Aran, squirming under the heat of his gaze. His cock twitches in his shorts, somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he could be doing a better job than this, but that look in his beloved’s eye says he’s the sexiest man in this dimension and the next. 

He hooks a thumb into his underwear and tugs down just enough to reveal a pelvic bone. His eyes are firmly planted on the ceiling

“Aran.”

He hears him hum in acknowledgement, almost low enough to be a growl.

“Talk to me nice.”

Aran’s groan hits him right in the chest, knocks all the air out of him and forces the elastic band of his underwear just above the crown of his cock. He sweats, sliding his shorts down his legs and over his feet.

The cap pops and Aran opens his mouth.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about you.”

Kita drizzles lube over his fingers, unable to bring himself to care about the stray drops dripping on to the duvet. His breath catches at how cold it is, Aran keeps going.

“Thinkin’ about you thinkin’ about me.” 

Kita shivers, he should have known really. It’s not as if he was trying to be discreet, obviously not, but this.

“What were you daydreamin’ about at the tailor’s?”

He moans as he rubs slow circles around the tight ring of muscles. What was he thinking about. His impending marriage, how much Aran has grown, how he’s going to miss those beautiful legs and sculpted back in for those 2 or 3 hours his fiance will be stuffed in traditional wedding wear. 

“You.” Kita whispers, pressing past and into the heat of his body. He spreads his legs, enough for Aran to see he’s got the first finger in.

His hole is wet, slick with lubricant and glistening in the lamp light. Aran watches it sink in further, slowly, deeper and deeper until he’s down to the second knuckle. 

“Me?” Aran shuffles his shorts a little lower, enough to free his cock. Pre buds at the tip, threatening to spill over. “What about me?”

Kita drives into himself, thinking about Aran’s fingers the whole time. His body is warm and a tingle settles at the base of his spine. 

“How much you’ve grown.” He presses up into his walls, it’s good. It’ll be even better for Aran he hopes. He can feel the way Aran watches each time his fingers jam back into his hole. “You’ve gotten big.”

“Yeah?” Aran’s voice is a little strained in his ears and he’s not sure what it is, but it gets him hot. He wants more. It rattles around in his head and races over the tips of his nerves. He slows, sliding his fingers out and turning on to his stomach. Kita shoves pillow after pillow underneath his hips. 

“Mmm, I—” his breath hitches when he reenters. “Was just thinking about what a handsome man you’ve become.” Kita lilts, he’s not sure, but the slide is deeper this time, sweeter and the friction of the pillow against his dick is a call straight from heaven, he slides out his finger. “You filled out.” he whispers, pushing back in without hesitation, setting up a nice, slick rhythm. “Got sharp around the edges.” his hole squeezes around his finger as he drops closer and closer to something sweet. He adds in another, for good measure. For Aran to _see_. He pushes in the second pressing back and bearing down as the slick sound of lube and skin fills his ears. Aran burns a hole into his back, watching every slide in and out. He drops moan after moan for Aran. Arches his back lifts his hips so he can see how he leaks for him. Absently, he wonders if he could fit one more, his cock is red and wet for him, Aran makes him soft. One more he decides, what's one more for Aran to see.

“I was thinkin’ too.” Aran’s voice is too low, so low he has to strain to listen. A little rumble in the wet mess that’s squelching between his thighs. “About how I’d like you in front of a mirror.” he squeezes the base of his cock, massaging his balls and breathing ragged. Kita chokes on a moan, squeezes around his fingers and spreads his legs a little wider, he draws back. “I want you to see what you do to me.”

Kita buries his face in the sheets, the head of his cock rubs just right against the fabric of the pillow. His fingers flex and the third sinks in with ease. He hears Aran suck in a breath behind and balances all of his weight on his chest. 

“Fingers only.”

Kita sighs, so heavy his thighs shake with it. Carefully, he grips the sheets and says something into the soft mattress topper. Weight shifts on the bed, Kita feels the heat of his body before anything else.

Aran lays kisses across his shaking thighs. “Come again?”

Kita lifts his head, “I was think—” a full body shiver rocks him, as his dicks drags just so against the pillows underneath his hips “–in’ about how good you looked.” Kita curves his back, the sheets feel cool and soft against his skin. He sways his hips to tempt, to tantalize, as he draws his fingers out his hole. “How I’m gonna have you all to myself soon.” A hand falls to his hips, pulling apart each cheek to catch a glimpse of the wet heat in between. Kita pushes up, turning around to press Aran into the bed. He bunches his fist in Aran’s shirt, grinding down on the thick shaft underneath. 

“I had some ideas for the honeymoon.” Kita says, slowly rolling his hips.

“No time like the present, pretty.”

Kita smiles. Sweet, benevolent.

“Still wanna see?”

Aran exhales. He’s seen enough, he wants to fuck. He’s hard and tired and Kita is the most beautiful human being ever to grace him with his presence. From his farmers tan down to the way he’s been staring at him like he can see his every thought all day. He set himself up for this. So he nods.

Kita seems satisfied, leaning for a kiss as he drizzles a little more lubricant over the swollen crown of Aran’s dick. His brain goes fuzzy around the edges as Kita’s tongue dips into his mouth, a firm hand runs long strokes over his shaft. Aran leans into the kiss, sucking on the tongue and running to nip his way over Kita’s jawline. Kita pulls away, setting one more kiss on his cheek before flipping to face the headboard again.

_Ah._

Aran doesn’t have enough time to process it before Kita begins sinking down on him all at once. Kita tenses, his hole constricts, and he moans something broken and sinful into air. Aran twitches, gripping Kita’s hip hard enough to bruise. He’s tight. Hot and wet and soft all around him. He barely wants to move, he's so close to cumming. Kita’s hips stutter on the way down, but he takes it all. Every inch of him swallowed deep. He takes a moment to adjust. Rolling his hips and feeling the way Aran’s grip tightens with each little ripple. Kita pushes up, he can’t see this time, but Aran can. Slowly, but surely, bit by bit, revealing the shaft of Aran’s cock to him. Wet and glistening with lubricant, he doesn’t let up. Not even Aran bucks up, chases down his heat and fucks up into what space there is between him and his hole. Kita rolls up until he’s just got the head trapped in him. Before slamming back down. Kita groans, straightens out and picks up the pace. Bouncing up and down on Aran’s cock, harder and harder until he’s punching his own little choked moans out. Kita is desperate, Aran feels good and each bounce runs right over that precious little bundle of nerves. Skin slapping against skin is almost as loud as the Aran’s moaning. Deep and rich it settles itself in his gut and Kita can’t hold it back anymore. He grabs his cock, fisting it hard and fast. He leans forward, feeling for that tell tale grip on his hip. Aran tenses underneath. Grabs so hard it stings. Kita looks forward to those bruises as he slowly drags his body up. Feels Aran drag against his organs heavy hard until shakes and moans his name just right. Aran comes down on him, bringing a hand down hard over his back side, and hot cum splashes across his inner thigh. Kita topples, moaning strained and loud and spilling across the pillows toppled underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> We Did It! Welcome to page 2, everyone! Now I promise to finish my commissions and that arankita angst AND that other (much longer, much better) nsfw i'm working on. I really wanted the tag to move to page two so I dragged this out of my drafts and turned it into nsfw.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/aranlovemail/)


End file.
